


The Second Day of Christmas

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Series: The 12 Days of Christmas Chicago Fire [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Chicago Fire - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Molly’s Bar, Molly’s Patio, Sexy Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: On the second day of Christmas Herrmann threw a Christmas party at Molly’s, and Cruz brought up an old funny memory.
Relationships: Christopher Herrmann/Cindy Herrmann, Darren Ritter/Eric, Gianna Mackey/Blake Gallo, Joe Cruz/Chloe Allen, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, Wallace Boden/Donna Boden
Series: The 12 Days of Christmas Chicago Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Second Day of Christmas

On the Second day of Christmas Herrmann had a party.

“So everyone, I would like for announce that Molly’s Patio will be hosting a Christmas party and you are all invited,” Herrmann announced as the crowd of firefighters listened in.  
“And it’s mandatory that you look festive and whoever looks the most sprinted gets free drinks,” Kidd says.  
“How festive is festive?” Ritter asks.  
“Christmas sweater, but you’ll have to do more to win,” Stella explains.  
“Let me guess Sexy Santa and Mrs. Clause?” Brett asks as she points as Severide and Stella.  
“Hello no,” Severide replies as Kidd grins.  
“Come on it’ll be fun,” Stella begs.  
“Yeah we need some fun to ride out this year with,” Brett says.  
“How come you are so fond of Christmas and yet you hate Halloween so much?” Herrmann taunts Brett.  
“I gotta stand by my partner, Christmas is way better than Halloween,” Mackey adds.  
“Herrmann’s just sour after the Molly’s 2 fiasco,” Mouch explains.  
“What’s Molly’s 2?” Ritter asks. “Or were you talking about Molly’s North?”  
“Molly’s 2 was mine and Cruz’s food truck,” Mouch says.  
“You had a good truck?” Gallo laughs.  
“Yeah and that one over there was the main chef,” Cruz says as he points accusingly towards Brett.  
“You can cook?” Kidd asks Brett.  
“Oh she offered to cook, and then after Molly’s 2, she never cooked again.” Cruz explains as Mackey furrows her brow.  
“The reason I stopped was because Otis asked when dinner would be ready and if there's one sentence I hate most it’s that one,” Brett explains.  
“So what did happen to Molly’s 2, what was the whole fiasco?” Mackey asks.  
“Cruz bumped the parking break and the truck went sailing into the manger scene on live TV,” Herrmann says, directing his words towards Cruz as he cringes and Stella starts dying laughing.  
“It’s not funny Stella,” Cruz says.  
“Yes Cruz, it really really was,” Brett jokes.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been more humiliated in my life,” Herrmann says to Cruz.  
“It’s not entirely my fault, it’s Newhouse and all the stunts he pulled to get cheap stuff,” Cruz explains.  
“Molly’s was responsible for the death of Jesus once again,” Herrmann adds unleashing his old man anger.  
“Ignore him and his old man anger, come to the party and dress up. We will ring out the year in style,” Kidd says to 51.  
“I’ll go, but no sexy Santa,” Severide says.  
“Oh you will be going as Sexy Santa.” Kidd says as she jokingly plants a kiss on his cheek.

The day of the party was set, and Herrmann was excitedly waiting for the opening. Kidd was stocked up on everything needed for fancy cocktails and Herrmann had prepared as many glasses ready for service. 

“Woah Stella talk about Mrs. Clause,” Brett jokes as she sneaks in the back from the patio in her Christmas sweater.  
“How’d you get in, the place isn’t even open yet?” Herrmann asks Brett.  
“You do realize the patio has no door, and Ritter is just behind me,” Brett explains.  
“Guess what?” Kidd asks.  
“What?” Ritter says as he pops in the same way Brett got in.  
“Kelly finally agreed to Sexy Santa in exchange for a little bit of a different Christmas gift,” Stella announces as she smirks and winks at Brett.  
“Hey Ritter, you wanna turn on your lights?” Herrmann asks.  
“Yeah,” Ritter says as they all follow him out to the patio and he plugs in his array of Christmas lights.  
“Nice job buddy,” Herrmann says as he gives Ritter a friendly pat on the back.  
“Hey hey it’s party time,” Mackey says as she practically bounces in with Gallo on her hip.  
“Don’t you look festive,” Kidd says to Mackey seeing her Christmas hat, sweater, and socks.  
“Well I knew I wouldn’t stand a chance against Mrs. Clause, but a little Christmas spirit never hurt nobody,” Mackey explains.  
“Say that to Herrmann,” Kidd says looking at Herrmann.

The crowd had died down after an exciting few hours, and just the people from 51 remained.

“Hey just so you know, I think this party was a real hit,” Herrmann says to Kidd.  
“Thanks Herrmann. I guess we all needed the community that Christmas brings,” Kidd explains.  
“You can say that again. It’s Lee Henry’s first Christmas away from home, and Cindy’s taking it kinda hard.” Herrmann explains as he sits down at a picnic table with everyone from 51.  
“Yeah I get that, it’s not easy being away from your people during the holidays,” Kidd says.  
“Yeah I mean who would’ve thought we’d be having Christmas dinner over zoom meetings. Or opening gifts in FaceTime?” Brett says.  
“Nobody here,” Mouch explains.  
“What is everyone's favorite Christmas memory?” Mackey asks.  
“When I was young my dad used to travel a lot for work and one Christmas he came home from a long time away and just spending the day together was enough,” Mouch says as Ritter recalls what he said about the letter earlier that year.  
“One Christmas Kelly, Andy, and I got this cabin up in northern Michigan and we skied the whole day.” Casey says as Kelly shakes his head jokingly.  
“When Anabelle was just born I remember the day of Christmas Lee Henry started asking about Santa, Cindy was trying to convince him he’s real, but then Luke just bursts out and says then why didn’t he get stuck in the chimney?” Herrmann says as everyone busts out laughing.  
“So I guess no Herrmann kids believe in Santa?” Stella asks.  
“Nope, not a soul,” Herrmann replies.  
“Well my favorite memory was when my brother and I went sledding down this hill in the back of the farm, and then he hit a patch of ice. He tried to stand up so many times but kept falling, and I was dying laughing,” Brett explains.  
“God you sound exactly like my older sister,” Casey jokes.  
“Well I’m pretty sure anyone in that situation would be laughing and I so badly wish I had a video,” Brett replies.  
“My most memorable Christmas moment was just 3 years ago, when Kelly and I had everyone from 51 over at the loft. We had so many eggnog cocktails and we did secret Santa. That was just so much better than any Christmas I had growing up,” Kidd says as Severide looks at her and smiles.  
“My favorite Christmas was when Otis, Lily, Chloe, and I all had it together when Brett left the apartment to head back to Fowlerton. We trashed the place and played so many weird sci-fi board games and watched all science movies. It was so fun,” Cruz says as everyone smiles sheepishly at the thought of Otis.  
“You know what my favorite Christmas memories are?” Boden speaks up from the end of the table.  
“What’s that Chief?” Severide says.  
“These ones right here. Us surrounded by family. Our 51 family,” Chief says as everyone smiles at the wise words from their Chief.  
“And I know now more than ever we miss the people that we’ve lost. But Christmas is all about bringing people together, and nothing is more important than that especially this year.” Boden says as Stella leans her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder. Casey looks at Brett with a twinkle in his eye. Cruz puts his arm around Mackey, and Herrmann smiles at Boden. Maybe a year like this one wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> “Molly’s is responsible for the death of Jesus.. again.” -Christopher Herrmann, 2014


End file.
